


Warrior in Blue

by Sharku



Series: LoL : A collection of short stories [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, League of Legends - Freeform, Lots of characters mentioned, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions of other establishing relationships, One Shot, Plot, Smut, Teasing, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: A fight broke out between Darius and Garen in top lane, which led the noxian to teasing the might of Demacia.





	Warrior in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Back at it again with two of my lovely boys from League of Legends. I swear, everytime I play Garen against Darius I feel uneeded sexual tension in the air.
> 
> Enjoy the read!

_Darius & Garen_

The might of Demacia appeared on the platform, alongside his teammates for today. It was the usual bunch, the people Garen had got to know throughout the matches. Not all of them, of course, but the ones normal enough to talk to.  
  
Oddly enough, his eyes set on a familiar face. A pointy jawline, strong features and colors so bright it seemed like magic. Red ears and blonde feathers made him realize it's the lovebirds who always go for bottom lane and usually come out victorious. They were Vastayans, weren't they? Garen didn't know much of Ionia, but he knew enough about the war between the humans.  
  
The warrior had seen them before, only he remembers them both differently - the one with golden feathers would talk a lot of about himself with a smile on his face and the violet one would tug him by the ear and tease him.  
  
Today though, it seemed very different. He noticed how Rakan was unusually fidgeting around, walking strangely even. The golden birds cheeks seemed red, and the violet raven didn't say much to him.  
  
Garen paid no mind, but his eyes caught what he didn't want to see — scratch marks above his knees.  
  
Ignoring the sight he exchanged glances with a void creature. He was tall, flying on his feet with a certain bluish-purple aura around him, face covered by a dark lilac hood. Only the eyes stood out, gleaming with strange purple light as the voidling flew forward into his place.  
  
It made the demacian's skin crawl. Such corruption.  
  
His shoulder was hit by a familiar strength - Garen turned his head to the source of the playful punch to find Xin Zhao, the seneschal of Demacia himself.  
  
"Good morning, Garen" He seemed in a good mood, "Didn't think we'd see each other so soon"  
  
"I had thought the same" Garen gave him a stern look, fixing his posture, "It seems today we'll show off Demacia's best" Those words made both of them smile.  
  
"I agree," Xin Zhao pulled his spear out from its holder, "The best of luck to you, might of Demacia" With those words and a polite bow he disappeared into the depths of the jungle.  
Before Garen knew it, he ended up running to the turret in his lane. Though he had a strange feeling in his gut — something wasn't right.  
  
...  
  
"Demacia!" A shouted greeting was exclaimed in a cheerful tone as Garen stepped in top lane, the hand of Noxus appearing an inch away from the might of Demacia's tower, leaning on his axe, "Missed bashing your face in so badly" The noxian's smirk was already annoying Garen, especially now.  
  
"Noxus scum, did you already lose all of your intelligence?" Garen spat out, referring to the idiotic move of standing just outside the turret, "Of course, you didn't have any at all to begin with"  
  
"Ouch" Darius laughed loudly, grinning still as his green eyes glanced at the completely still and off turret, waiting for the match to start, "Not to brag or anything, but the last time I checked we won the last battle" Garen would do anything to wipe off that shitty grin off of his face, squeezing his sword in his hands and ready for the first swing. "Now, Garen," Name? How odd, Darius never has called the commander by his name, as there was absolutely no need.  
  
Darius moved, a bit too close to Garen's personal space and grabbed his sword hand before he could swing, landing a nice hit on the demacian's stomach. It caused Garen to let go of his sword, with the hand of Noxus just an inch away from his crouched form, "Tell me just how much you missed me"  
  
Before Garen could even react Darius swung him away from the turret with his axe, landing him on the ground just near the bushes behind him with all his might, tightly grasping the blue scarf sewn in to protect his neck. It was like a deja vù to the Demacia's general — it had happened before, where he felt this unneeded tension between the both of them, like Darius was looking for something else rather than a fight.  
  
The noxian didn't say anything else, watching Garen grind his teeth and try to punch him in his smirking face. Alas, his fist was caught with ease, and he just got pinned under Darius' bulky form.  
  
No, pinned? The might of Demacia himself? A soldier whose pride was more important than his life?

Oh, Darius knew exactly what makes Garen tick. He knew which gears to turn and what to say, how to act and how much his pride meant to him. The hand of Noxus the price you'd have to pay for having such pride. Green caught a glimpse of blue when their eyes finally met, Garen averted his eyes first almost a second later.

  
Darius clicked his tongue, grinning widely as he called out to the demacian, "Scared I might do something, Garen?" He asked, "Is that really fear in your eyes?" The grip on Garen's wrists tightened above his own head, Darius held him down strong, mocking him.  
  
Blue eyes looked up again, "Scared?" asked, smirking, "Don't make me laugh, noxian" Teeth showing and a low growl escaping Garen's throat made Darius laugh again, honestly, he just looks like a hound dog that you got too close to in the street. Hostile and stupid.  
  
"Well then, we might have to fix your attitude" Darius's metal knee pad pressed harshly against Garen's inner thighs, making him flinch at the spike digging into one of the gaps between the demacian's knee pads and his cuisse. It was a painful jab into fabric, Garen groaned and bend his left knee.  
  
Darius's gaze traveled over Garen's knee, as if to check something, then dug his own left knee pad right in between the demacian's legs.  
  
Garen growled again, trying to kick him, but Darius caught his knee and placed his weight down on the might of Demacia's right leg, since there were no spikes.  
  
"Comfortable, Garen?" Darius threw him another smirk, green eyes lit up as soon as Garen tried to headbutt him with all his might.  
  
As if a battle cry, Garen shouted "Get off me, noxus scum!" Unfortunately that worked and the demacian managed to land a solid hit.  
  
"Shit!" Darius swore loudly, grasping his forehead.  
  
The demacian hit like a tank after the headbutt, landing a good one on the noxian's stomach. Of course, the armor took the blow, even if Darius' face twisted up in pain for a second. He didn't waste a second more — his hand was already in a fist, swinging left and right, watching Darius block with his elbows. Garen braced himself and his solid hard metal boot hit Darius's stomach, putting some good distance between them to fight.  
  
The might of Demacia's gaze fell onto the sword, reaching for it quickly near the green bush. A hard metal object hit his shoulder pad, a vibration going through his body as Darius tugged him right back, "Not so fast, Demacia! Come here!" He tugged him back, without Garen being able to reach his own sword in time.  
  
The next second Garen got a straight hit back in the face, landing clean with a follow up of a hard grasp of his shoulder pads by Darius' strong hands, headbutting him back with all his might and Garen thought he heard a crack in his ears. His vision blurred when he had opened his eyes, watching those bloody green eyes of Darius.  
  
Hate. There was nothing but hate in his heart for Darius.  
  
The demacian shook his head, feeling another hit, this one even harder, making him drop on his knees from the blow.  
  
A strong vibration went through his skull, vision blurring fast as he felt a familiar hand brush up against his cheek, ever so slowly, or so it seemed because of the blow, "Garen..." Darius, he was speaking something. He said something, spat out some words, but it was as if his ears turned to mush, and he couldn't hear a thing the noxian said. Not that he wanted to hear, he knew the first blood was his. This was barely a fight at all.  
  
"...hey, Demacia...“  
  
 Something again, blue eyes glanced at the huge brute kneel as well, the armor felt too heavy, especially the shoulder pad that Darius probably split open with his axe.  
  
A painful throb made everything black for a split-second, but the demacian still felt Darius next to him.  
  
He could hear him swear again. This time it didn't sound like it was out of anger, nor did Darius kill him now and take the easy way to victory. Why doesn't he kill him?  
  
Garen tried to make out the blur. His lips felt something, a tingling of sorts, his eyes closed in hopes of stopping the painful throbs. Of course, he found himself in a situation he would never forgive himself for - it was Darius's tongue against the roof of Garen's mouth, cracked lips like sandpaper brushing up his own.  
  
For a moment the demacian's mind lingered on the thought of whether or not this was actually real, or just a post-death induced twisted dream of some sort. Clearly it wasn't, and Garen soon realized his tongue was overcome with a bitter taste pushing him backwards.  
  
Wet saliva, then his blue eyes slowly opened to a familiar cheeky grin, belonging to Darius. His gloved thumb cleaned off the traces of the kiss, saying words Garen knew all too well — "I'll see you back in your room, Demacia"  
  
With a harsh swing over his head, the soldier fell.  
  
A few seconds passed and the demacian appeared at the shopping platform. It didn't seem strange, this stimulated death — Garen got used to it fairly quickly. And now his blood was boiling to kill the noxian. Who does he think he is?  
  
_Don't think about that disgraceful act_ , Garen gritted his teeth, _don't let him make a fool out of you!_  
  
His gaze yet again caught the golden bird browsing through the shop, with a distracted look as if he was out of it.  
  
Garen always remembers Lux telling him to talk more to people on the rift, engage in conversation outside his usual circle. Well, he didn't have time to chat, but Rakan noticed his unconscious glare immediately.  
  
"Oh! A demacian! Heard a lot about you," A carefree smile showed up, "Battling noxians, right?"  
  
"We are," Garen answered, feeling his eyebrow twitch. Even hearing the word 'noxian' makes him think only of Darius. Bloody brute, "Don't you have to be in your lane?"  
  
"Right" Rakan chuckled, "Will be going, have fun, metal man" With a snarky comment the golden bird disappeared in his direction and Garen took no time to get to his lane and face the hand of Noxus.  
  
Darius was waiting patiently at the turret, grin wide and axe shinning. _He's going down._  
  
...  
  
The match was lost, despite Malzahar's and Xin Zhao's best efforts to take down almost all turrets. The last team clash was lost, leaving only defeat. As aggressive as Garen and Xayah were, they lost and their pride was hurt.  
  
If not for Xin lingering near, the might of Demacia might have had a harder time facing Darius, who seemed extra careful with every move. So Garen nodded with a reassuring gesture to Xin, who in a few seconds nodded back. After that, Garen noticed the enemy mid laner appear out of the shadows, Talon, whom Garen knew from long ago. An assassin clinging close to Katarina.  
  
He seemed younger than he was. His white armor though, shredded for some unknown reason to pieces and exposed his body, worse than anyone else's on their team. His bloodthirsty eyes stayed focused on the voidling, as if he was the cause of this. The demacian didn't sit long enough to find out.  
  
With a nod and two goodbyes Garen had left the rift's arena, teleporting back to the underground. The underground, in simple sense, was a building below the rift arena, where champions gathered before the match to change armor or go to the healer after the match. It's nothing fancy, the blue armored soldier wanted to get back home as soon as possible.  
  
From there he snuck inside the room that was his for the moment, removing the damaged golden shoulder pads. Before he put them on the wooden table eyes caught the harsh gash over the left one, where Darius had hit it with his axe. Nothing out of the ordinary, it seems like the memory of that kiss lingered on him for too long. _How disgusting._ He put the shoulder pads down, begining to undress, starting from the blue scarf. A keepsake that had sentimental value.  
  
After removing his heavy armor, Garen had turned to the reflection in the mirror just right next to the wooden door — nothing out of the ordinary, hair messy, a few bruises here and there that will heal in seconds at the healers, a tight brown long sleeve undershirt and dark gray tights. A bruised lip from Darius' punch. Eyebrows crossed and posture straight, shoulders broad and fists clenched. The stance of a soldier; a commander.  
  
It hadn't crossed the demacian's mind that Jarvan was waiting for him back home, with a lance in his hands and a smile, ready for training. He only remembered after a glance at his sword carefully placed in its holder.  
  
A knock on the door. Lux? No one ever knocks except her, others come in as they please. Especially the yordles.  
  
"Who is it?" Garen asked, tilting his head. No answer. He took a step closer to the dark wood door, "Luxanna?" Calling out his sisters name he assumed it'd be her, but after opening the door the only thing he saw were hungry green eyes and wide frame of a certain noxian, reeking of sweat from the fight.  
  
"How nice, does sister visit you often?" Darius asked, mockingly.  
  
"None of your business" Garen stood in the doorway, holding the doorknob and focused on those green eyes, running over his jawline and sharp scar.  
  
"She's cute though," The noxian leaned on the edge of the doorway, "Blondes are my type, especially innocent ones"  
  
"One more word about her and I'll break your nose" Garen hated hearing him talk about Lux.  
The noxian smirked, as if mocking Garen, "You want to bet on that?"  
  
"Get off, Darius" Garen glared, watching him step inside with a light push by his chest. The demacian raised his fist to punch him out of his room, but Darius grabbed it tight.  
  
"You like red-heads, don't you?" He got awfully close, to which Garen responded with a snare, "Didn't I see you talking with Katarina on the rift the other day? You demacians are such hypocrites, saying that you fight for your justice when really it's all about women" These words hit a sore spot and Garen tried to hit him again.  
  
"Do not talk about justice when you do not even know the meaning of it, noxus scum!" His fist tightened, and he swung with the other one, Darius caught it again and with a swift kick at the door he closed it behind himself, pushing Garen onto the stone-cold wall in the small room.  
  
"Did Katarina spread her legs for you?" Darius looked enraged, as if that's the only thing he wanted to hear from Garen, "Or maybe she cornered you and took your virginity?"  
  
"Why do you care? I will not answer your idiotic questions," Garen clicked his tongue, struggling, "Only the ones that have no self-control would fall for any woman"  
  
Darius didn't like that answer. He gripped his wrists tightly, pressing his body up against Garen's to make him stop struggling and it ended up as a grind against them both. The demacian flinched, glancing down for a brief second.  
  
"Bastard, what are you-"  
  
" _Answer_ _the question_ " Darius' green eyes were fixated on blue ones, frowning and displeased.  
  
That knee of his got between Garen's, rubbing in an unusual way.  
  
Is he toying with him? Garen was confused, glancing at the grip tightening around his wrists, "It has nothing to do with you" His breath harsh, the demacian spat it right out in his face.  
  
The noxian gritted his teeth in reply, opening his mouth to throw a threat, "I'll get it out of you the fun way, then"  
  
" _Darius-!_ " Before Garen could even protest, his mouth suddenly felt a hard press, lips locking tightly for a hungry kiss. The demacian opened his mouth to stop him again, but Darius took it as an invitation. Tongues pressed against each other, eyes closed shut and breath falling over each other. Garen felt a shiver down his spine, tasting a certain sweetness now from his tongue — he couldn't describe exactly what it was, but it was somewhat familiar.  
  
Blue eyes opened only slightly, feeling Darius's hands roam over his chest, releasing that tight grip over the demacian's wrists.  
  
"Stop" A low growl came from Garen, watching Darius with hungry eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. He broke the kiss, stopping Darius' rough palms from sliding under his shirt.  
  
The noxian chuckled, fingers brushing up against Garen's jaw, "I thought you missed me"  
  
How stupid, the demacian thought, "I would not miss you if you were dead"  
  
The hand of noxus looked displeased and his smirk disappeared, "And who would fuck you then? Your big bro Xin?"  
  
"Do not speak his name, noxian" Garen raised his voice almost immediately mid-sentence, "He's never going to stoop as low as you"  
  
"Right," Darius shook his head, "At least you did"  
  
Another smile escaped him, pressing Garen back up against the wall and kissing him passionately. Well, or so it seemed, really they were just trying to dominate each other. Garen lost this fight already, he knew that. Yet his body responded to every grope, until Darius' hand tugged got a good hold on his pants, grabbing a bit too hard and made the might of Demacia groan. Darius, unsatisfied with just that broke the kiss and bit his neck harshly, making Garen whine as his hand gripped Darius' shirt.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it" Darius didn't even ask, more made a statement, licking the newly formed bite mark on Garen's supple skin, "Say how much you want me"  
  
"Never" Garen gave him an instant reply, making Darius perk up in satisfaction.  
  
"You're right, it's so much more fun when you're resisting" The noxian's hand slipped under those gray pants to arouse Garen just a bit further, "Getting hard?"  
  
That rough hand of his continued its way down, until it rubbed up against the demacian's solid hard cock swelling up in his tight pants. A moan escaped into the warm air, making Garen realize how pent-up he was and how good it felt.  
  
No, _good_? As in actually _pleasurable_? The demacian crossed his eyebrows, grinding his teeth as he watched Darius' neck while the later was continuing to leave bites and hickeys over Garen's muscular body. It hadn't been too long until Garen's legs shivered to the pressure Darius was putting on him, thumb rubbing against his tip as the whole hand jacked him off vigorously.  
  
The demacian didn't let his pride slip - teeth clenched hard and eyes closed he gave in, body tensing against the wall to every tease.  
  
Blue eyes fell on Darius' hair, soft ash with one streak of white, messy. The demacian's hand unconsciously gripped his dark crimson undershirt tightly, clenching it in his fist as the teasing was going to make him cum in a second if the noxian won't stop.  
  
Darius, on the other hand, too preoccupied with leaving marks on Garen's whole neck and shoulder suddenly stopped the pumping and grasped the demacian's shirt - it was ripped apart clean, revealing pale and supple skin that the noxian was going to feast on.  
  
The might of Demacia stood in silence for a few seconds, in awe of the sudden action, but soon released the grasp on Darius' shirt and relaxed his jaw. That strained worse than he wanted.  
  
With barely any eye contact Darius grabbed his wrist, tugging him to the door, "Darius!" Garen called out his name, the fear that the noxian was going to pull him to the foyer of the underground and show him off like a battle trophy was stuck in his head.  
  
Except he didn't do that, Darius pushed him against the wall and attacked his back, biting the nape of his neck and digging his palms into Garen's ass.  
  
"Your sister might come along," Darius announced, nibbling on the demacian's sensitive ear and making him squirm, "If anyone opens the door they're going to see just how powerful Demacia's commander is" Mockingly he said, continuing to slide his rough palms down Garen's pants.  
  
He's right. This was his plan all along. So someone would come by and open the door, humiliate and destroy Garen's honor once and for all.  
  
He clenched his teeth even tighter, feeling something hard brushing up against his bare ass, ridding it gently through cloth as Darius' palm slid over Garen's cock, "Say you're feeling good"  
  
The demacian exhaled, feeling his dick being jacked off by that hand, "Garen"  
  
Fuck, Garen swore in his head, feeling so close his jaw felt like it was about to crack, "Gonna cum?" Darius asked, licking his earlobe slowly as the demacian bucked his hips against the noxian general's hand to get more friction.  
  
Not soon after, Garen came hard into his palm, feeling the aftershock and tingling going through his body. He opened his eyes grasping the door.  
  
His jaw eased and the demacian exhaled with short breaths, trying to keep quiet because of the door.  
  
Darius only bit his ear, his hand stained with cum slid down Garen's ass, finding an entering as he pushed his finger in harshly.  
  
The demacian's body tensed, knowing what's going to come next, "Darius-"  
  
"What?" Oh, how surprising, the noxian commander grinned pushing another finger in and loosening him up nicely.  
  
Garen tried to keep his mouth shut and not make any noise. His voice came out in an exhale, "I didn't sleep with Katarina"  
  
How odd. Darius stopped his movement for a second, feeling the warmth of Garen's back against his chest, "I know" he didn't, but it's as good a lie as any.  
  
The door creaked just slightly.  
  
Those fingers inside of him felt like they were rubbing up against a good spot, making Garen's cock twitch in response.  
  
Darius seemed impatient. How sexy is Garen right now, sticking his whole ass in front of him like this? The noxian pulled his fingers out, next came something much bigger and thicker compared to fingers.  
  
The demacian's whole body tensed, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt Darius' strong hand hold down Garen's hips tightly, pushing inside inch by inch. It was a strain, really painful at first and tight.  
  
The noxian loved this tightness, the feeling of being inside of Garen. He bit his nape again, groping his ass harshly to make the demacian moan, and succeeded - another yelp escaped.  
  
Suddenly, just out of the blue, two voices were heard not too far away from the door - Garen tensed up immediately but to his surprise Darius lifted the demacian' leg up, pushed his palm against his mouth and thrust in as hard as he could.  
  
The suddenty of it made the demacian's body tense up even worse, shallow thrusts made him twitch and want to hit Darius for thrusting in so hard into him. His eyes teared up from the sting, feeling his legs go numb for a split-second. Darius on the other hand, enjoyed it too much.  
  
"Not one sound" The noxian general whispered in Garen's ear, holding him tight and beginning to thrust in with his own pace, "Tight and wet, Garen. Feels good" That comment was definitely not what Garen wanted to hear.  
  
The voices got louder. Garen recognized one of the voices - it was the unforgiven swordsman, Yasuo. He was talking with someone the demacian didn't quite recognize.  
  
"The fight isn't over for today, it seems" Yasuo's calm voice.  
  
"True, it seems fate brought us back together, swordsman" the voice answered, as the demacian felt his insides twist with every thrust, "What do you think of this?"  
  
"It suits you nicely," A warm compliment, "You look like an emperor"  
  
Won't they pass the goddamn door? Darius grit his teeth, annoyed.  
  
"How does it feel to be without your mask?" A question was asked by the swordsman, "Does it feel unusual?"  
  
Garen could feel Darius thrusting into the right spot, the pain easing as his back arched for more direct stimulation, the noxian smirked and gladly obliged.  
  
"It does indeed," Darius recognized that voice - the assassin, wuju Master Yi, "I feel exposed to the wrong people"  
  
"You're right, you're exposed to me"  
  
"Yasuo-"   
  
A thunk nearby. Must be on the wall. Darius didn't care one bit, fucking Garen to his extent, harsh and roughly. His moans were clearly heard in Garen' ears, the demacian tugged his mouth away and started moaning at the friction they bodies made. So intense, Garen's palm gripped the man behind him, "Feels so good" He moaned, "Darius" The way the demacian moaned made Darius even more aroused.  
  
"You're going to regret that" Darius swore, moving harshly and keeping up his rhythm.  
A moment more, the noxian was at a limit, biting Garen's shoulder again and making him yelp, "So fucking close" He groaned, "Going to cum right in your ass, Garen" With a grin and hand gripping the demacian's inner thigh hard, the tension between them melted away.  
  
Only the lust was left, making Garen's head spin. His cock tightened, feeling Darius so on the verge he came first, squirting inside of the demacian's ass, groans escaping his lips as his cock twitched. Garen came after, his palm grasping his dripping cock from staining the door.  
  
Just a second more. The noxian nuzzled Garen's nape, planting a few kisses on top the bite marks he left. Sweat stuck them close together.  
  
Darius released his leg, letting him stand himself. The demacian's legs shook as soon as Darius pulled out, only the heat lingered for a minute.  
  
This is embarrassing, Garen thought, turning his own body around to face the noxian's green eyes. He looked intense.  
  
Darius couldn't glance away from that after glow Garen wore on his face. His lips were half opened, catching his breath, chest and neck marked, covered in hickeys and cheeks red from the heat of the moment. How delicious, the noxian leaned over him again, "Promise I'll fuck you in bed like a princess next time"  
  
Garen briefly smirked, grasping the noxian's chin, "I'll beat you in lane so hard next time you won't be able to get your dick back up"  
  
"How harsh," Darius chuckled, pulling him into another kiss, "Can't wait"

**Author's Note:**

> My two perfect, prideful boys. Hope you've enjoyed! Leave a kudos if you'd like more <3


End file.
